The Jungle Watches
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Emma, a lone soldier deep within the African jungle, runs into an alien who wants something other than another trophy. (Predator x Human smut. Futa... I don't regret it)


The jungle echoed with chirping birds and humming insects. A single drop of sweat rolled down Emma's green and black cheek.

Beyond the thick brush, a twig snapped and she snapped her disciplined rifle to the source.

Emma had been selected for a solo mission deep within the central African jungle. Numerous contraband cartels use the trails hidden by dense jungle. The only reason she knew where one of the roads was was because of a previous interrogation of one of the cartels' foot soldiers. His pleas for mercy still scratched the back of her skull.

Emma's eyes trained on the wide leaves that stood still in the hot stagnant air. A sudden commotion behind the ferns startled her but she kept both her silence and position. Nothing happened but a distant clicking jumped from branch to branch high up in the lower canopy. Emma focused her ears on the clicking sounds. They came again in the same pattern as before. Multiple short clicks in a quick succession, a narrow pause, and three more spaced equally apart.

What it was she did not know. From its position in the trees and how it seemed to come from a different spot each time, she inferred that whatever was making the noises wasn't human. However, she couldn't recall any animal that had a call like that.

The clicking continued and Emma gave into her curiosity. She pushed aside the ferns and squeezed between a pair of thick trees. Crouched beside a small boulder, She held her gun at a half-ready stance, listening for the elusive call. A minute passed with nothing but the endless hum and cawing of the jungle.

She stood and swatted a mosquito from her face. Right before she turned, something hard crashed into the back of her skull, blocking her vision with a wall blinding white light. Her ears erupted with a sharp ringing and everything seemed to grow distant and faded until the world turned black.

Smoke-laced air tickled Emma's nostrils. Her eyes struggled to open and her surroundings came into blurry view. It was night. A small fire burned in the center of a clearing and thick jungle trees enclosed the area.

She tried to walk forward but quickly discovered that her feet weren't touching the ground. Emma was tied up by her hands a few feet above the flattened dirt. Her helpless body swung absently as her eyes darted around. A quick sense of fear bolted through her bones but she was quick to suppress it. Her training had taught her to keep a cool head in dangerous situations. However, this time she wasn't sure what situation she was in.

Twigs snapped and brush rustled ahead of her at the edge of the clearing. Emma watched in anxious anticipation of what would present itself. Her semi-moist tongue met her dry lips as a figure came forth from the brush.

It was tall, had inhuman skin the color of mud and leaves, and ripped muscles that could easily tear apart prey. The creature wore black plated boots, sparse torso armor, and a rugged looking skirt of scarred metal plates, cloth, and patches of chainmail. A crested helmet, the color of tarnished silver concealed its identity.

This humanoid creature was more a beast than a person but the twitching cannon on its shoulder and various lights on its armor made it obvious that whatever it was was probably more intelligent than her. It shot a quick glance at her. The mask made the creature seem to have an avian-like stare.

Emma froze, her eyes locked with the unmoving opaque eyepieces. It set a rabbit'a corpse next to the fire and slowly approached Emma. She struggled to free her hands but to no avail. Almost maliciously, the creature clicked and a blade extended from its wrist in a sharp flash. Heavy, slow breaths were warped by the mask. Cold metal scraped Emma's neck and she had to stretch her chin upward to avoid being cut. Trails were scratched into her face paint from heavy beads of fearful sweat. The alien clicked inquisitively and glared at her before sheathing the wrist blade.

It took a silent step backward and simply observed Emma for a long moment. The initial fear had faded because if this creature wanted to kill her, it would have done it already. However, Emma kept in mind that it still had the capability to disembowel her within the blink of an eye.

The _predator_ lifted its reptilian hands to the bottom edge of its crested helmet and the hiss of releasing gases sounded as it pried the helmet from its skull. Under the rustic metal was humanoid face covered with a scaly skin, four toothed mandibles on each corner of its mouth and piercing orange eyes resting under a thick brow of spiky eyebrows. The creature shook its head, ruffling the thick black ropes of hair that hung from the top of its rigid crest.

Just now, Emma glanced down at the predator's chest and noticed two firm breasts under the cropped tunic that revealed a toned abdomen of greyish yellow skin. _It's a she_.

It must've noticed her stare because it clicked in what seemed a provocative manner and formed something of a smirk. The webbed mandibles moved absently like sponge tentacles waving in a soft ocean current.

The _female_ predator stepped toward the hanging marine and clicked, satisfied. Emma could guess its intentions with her but never in a lifetime would she guess they'd happen like this. Her throat was horribly dry so she swallowed and spoke for the first time in hours.

"What do you want with me?" Emma tried to sound confident but there was obvious fear warping her voice. The alien only clicked a few short lines and got dangerously close to her. A surprisingly warm hand touched Emma's nearly exposed gut, causing her to contract her sore muscles. She gasped and closed her eyes. A single tear fell from her straining eyelids. The alien quickly recoiled and clicked softly as if to comfort her.

With her eyes still shut, she felt nothing. Fear shot through her frame again as she heard the twang of its wrist blade whipping from its sheath. Malicious clicking was audible over her racing thoughts and the pounding in her skull. Memories of her family and-

There was a quick slash through the air and Emma's body collapsed to the hard ground.

 _Am I dead?_ She thought to herself. Her assumptions were quickly cast aside when the predator walked over to her with ox-like footsteps. Emma's muscles hurt horribly and she jumped when she opened her eyes to see the alien crouched right in front of her. It firmly grabbed her wrists and untied the cut rope. She rubbed the red skin and the predator strode over to its crackling fire.

Emma got onto her knees and watched as it tore the skin from a rabbit and cleaned the red and white corpse with shocking efficiency. She stood and the alien shifted its tiger eyes to her, observing but also admiring.

Emma understood why this extraterrestrial predator didn't kill her. It wanted pleasure, if not love. The way its gaze moved over her body and the way it clicked in a giggling manner when it caught her staring at its breasts.

Beside the lonely fire, Emma approached the sitting alien and slowly unclasped the latches of her combat jacket and slid it off her shoulders. The gear loaded jacket thumped on the ground, arousing the predator's awareness. Its fierce gaze scanned over the crumpled jacket then to Emma who had also taken off her shirt, leaving her in a tight sports bra and pants.

The predator stood upright, towering over her. It unstrapped its shoulder cannon and wrist gauntlets. They were tossed into a loose pile and it closed the space between them with a single step. Although the alien looked reptilian, heat radiated from its ripped abdomen when she placed her hands across the predator's muscle.

She brought her hands alongside the predator's body and closed near its impressively large breasts. Emma hesitated before touching the cloth covering its chest but soft clicks gave her permission. Emma ran her strong hands over the inticing bulges which earned her a seductive growl. The predator allowed Emma to grope its chest for a while before it snatched Emma by the hips. She yelped at the sudden move.

The predator carried her over and pinned Emma to a tree. Tiger-like eyes now gleaming with lust. A quick flick of its wrist and the upper armor fell to the ground, leaving the predator in just a cloth wrapping around her breasts. It urged her on with a low throaty rumble and Emma tore the wrappings off without further encouragement.

Bare, tan breasts of bulging size hung in front of Emma's face. The perky brown nipples arose her and she could feel herself becoming wet down under. Emma pinched one of them, causing the predator to close her eyes in satisfaction and growl. The predator had an athletic body. Toned muscles roped around her shoulders and down her thick arms. Back muscles bulged from the sides of her body and her abs tore deep crevices on her gut.

Emma ran a finger through those crevices and lowered her hand to the heavy belt that held up its armored skirt. The predator opened her eyes and gave Emma a pleased look. The mandibles curled inward when she flipped open the belt and let the skirt fall to the ground. Its legs looked scaly and repulsive but were soft like skin and hot to the touch.

Her hand snaked further down and she expected to find a vagina to slide her fingers into but instead was startled when she touched a hot shaft. It growled and turned Emma's head with its strong hand. The predator expressed a concerned look as if looking for consent but Emma grabbed its cock while keeping their stare. It roared silently at her touch and thrust its rock-hard penis further into her grasp. She rubbed the throbbing shaft with both hands and buried her face into the predator's stiff bosom, licking and biting its nipples.

Heavy clicks poured from its maw as pre-cum dripped from the head of her penis and lubricated Emma's palms. The arousal proved too much for the predator to take anymore because she threw Emma to the ground and pinned her down in a heated wrestle. They shared a lustful stare and the predator snaked her clawed hand up Emma's bare stomach. She bit her lip and grabbed her extraterrestrial partner's wrist with an iron grip.

With one hand, the predator yanked off Emma's combat pants, exposing her black panties that were noticeably darker around her vagina. Reptilian fingers massaged her slit through the panties, sending a surge of pleasure to her skull. Emma threw her head back and tensed her muscles at the predator's skilled touch. A finger slipped under her dripping underwear and probed her insides, earning it a pleasured gasp from Emma. Hands, both her own and the predator's, caressed her sculpted body, pinching and massaging. It pulled its sharp claws lightly over Emma's defined abs and trailed a long tongue from her gut to her nipples.

The predator tried to suckle on her firm breasts but Emma pushed its head down to her crotch. It growled seductively when it realized what she wanted and pulled down her panties.

Her glistening slit delighted the predator and she took a few seconds to admire Emma's womanhood before placing her mandibles on the inside of Emma's thighs. Her moist tongue slithered from her mouth and drew long lines up and down Emma's heated vagina. She shivered and clenched her legs tightly around the alien's head, forcing its tongue into her slit. A loud moan crawled from her lips as the wet flesh massaged her insides. It pushed against her walls and probed special spots that provided extra stimulation.

The predator echoed a low pitched growl which vibrated her labia. Hands ran up her hips and held tight as the predator licked the inside of her vagina like a lion tearing into a fresh corpse. Juices ran down its maw like the blood of a gazelle and she grinned with her mandibles after coming up for air.

Emma bit her lip and smiled. Her mind was running rampant with lust and she ogled at the stone cock that stood upright between her partner's ripped reptilian thighs. The predator didn't need any extra hints to know what Emma wanted.

It snaked its muscled frame through her legs and used its massive arms to support its body over Emma who was significantly smaller than the predator. Emma rubbed the tan boobs that hung above her face to reward the alien for her work so far. The predator rumbled softly and eased her hips forward, prodding Emma's soft folds with the head of her penis. Emma could feel her warm liquids leaking from her vagina and running between her buttocks.

The predator lowered her body closer to Emma and plunged half of its length into the pocket of flesh. Half of the length was enough to fill Emma. It tried to go farther inside her but Emma grimaced in pleasured pain. A half-scream half-groan sounded from Emma and the predator eased up on the penetration. To compensate, the alien sped up and thrust lighter than normal. Her smooth walls still sent surges of satisfaction through its cock.

Together in unison, Emma moaned and yelped while the predator growled and clicked rapidly. Fierce sounds of sex accompanied the jungle birds' songs. Hot alien meat slid in and out of the wet human vagina.

Reaching maximum stimulation, the predator flipped Emma on top of her. Emma sat on her crotch. The steaming dick stood upright like a pillar of hard living stone.

Emma gently stroked its penis and licked the liquid from her fingers. The predator grinned at her kinky gesture and clicked softly. Taking her time, she began to lower her body onto the erect cock. As the soft glans pushed apart her moist folds, she hesitated. Emma didn't understand why she did so but let the lust take over her mind again and carefully enveloped her partner's shaft with her vagina.

The predator's thick penis stretched her out and it felt amazing. Hot skin created friction against her insides and drove even deeper. She felt the massive length prod deep within her and she knew she was reaching her max capacity. The predator started her thrusts slow but gradually increased with speed. Emma moaned when its cock rubbed her sensitive spots. Her moans soon turned to stifled screams of pleasure. Her mind was a mess while the predator fucked her senseless.

Her screams only drove her partner to penetrate her hander. The sounds of rough sex made the predator's blood boil with desire and so it decided to play even rougher.

The predator growled loudly and drove her penis deeper and deeper into Emma at Emma's expense. A lion roared and the predator plunged her entire cock into Emma.

Hot, warm cum exploded from the predator's cock as it reached its climax.

Emma gasped in surprise and bit her lip with the feeling of her partner's semen filling her completely. The fluorescent green cum leaked from the sides of her vagina and the predator pulled out slowly, admiring the sight of her work.

It smirked while a thick line of semen dripped from the shaft and onto Emma's glistening thigh. Emma's partner urged for more sex but she was exhausted. The predator understood and responded with a few short clicks before walking over to her gear and redressing. It snapped the armored skirt around its waist to complete its outfit.

The predator took one glance over her shoulder at Emma who still laid on the ground. It nodded and disappeared into thin air.

- **Well this was certainly interesting to write. I had a lot of fun writing the futa predator and hope you** enjoyed **reading it.**


End file.
